Back from Darkness
by quicksiluers
Summary: What was she supposed to tell Gabe? That his brother could still be out there, but there was almost no way to get him back? That he had made another deal with the spirit that seeks vengeance, that had brought his brother back to life? (One-shot, set after 4x07)


Hey guys! Thank you all for the kind words on all my other fics, it really means a lot. I just love writing these two and after the hiatus I had to write something! So it's short, but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It wasn't that it felt like Robbie was gone. She still had that lingering feeling in her that said he was out there, that she couldn't see him. He was out there with the spirit, but she had no clue how to get him back.

Could he come back?

Mack, still shaken from being possessed, told her what he could remember. That Robbie was there in the warehouse, right between her and him. He mentioned that Robbie had made a new deal with the spirit, though he couldn't remember all the details. And like that, the spirit left him.

Walking slowly through the base, bag over her shoulder, Daisy bit on her bottom lip. What was she supposed to tell Gabe? That his brother could still be out there, but there was almost no way to get him back? That he had made another deal with the spirit that seeks vengeance, that had brought his brother back to life?

Not knowing what to do was the worst feeling. She was used to being able to figure out a quick fix, something to find a way out of the situation. Solve the problem before it became too much of a problem.

In these past few months, nothing she tried worked. If she hadn't bothered Robbie, he wouldn't be in this situation. Or maybe he would but he would still be here, being able to talk to his brother, figure out how to handle his uncle.

But now he was gone.

 _And it's all your fault again, always your fault._

She shook her head, fighting back frustrated tears. No need to dwell on inner turmoil, she had other matters to deal with. Finding the younger Reyes brother was her main priority.

A familiar silhouette rounds the corner and a small frown tugs at the corner of her lips. Mack had secluded himself as soon as they got to the base and she understood why. Being possessed by a spirit and having something messing around with your head...he'd already dealt with that before and voiced his displeasure about it. This time though, he seemed to have shaken him to the core. It worried Daisy.

He's talking to someone, his back to her, and she tries to make out what he is saying.

"They have some ideas as to where he's gone, but Eli has disappeared off the map…"

Eli? Only a few people on the base knew about that whole situation.

"He'll pop up, Eli was never one to hide."

The voice.

She stops in the hallway, her eyes widening. It couldn't be. How did he get back? From what she understood, Aida had been the only one able to create the portal they needed to pass through.

Maybe she's hearing things, hoping to hear Robbie's voice. It wouldn't be the first time, sometimes she thought she could still hear Lincoln. His laugh, his small comforts to her.

Mack turns his body slightly and she see's him. He's paler than she remembers, but that didn't matter.

Robbie was back.

"Robbie?"

He looks up at his name and his eyes meet her's. Control was something she prided herself on, it was something she worked on constantly. Control wasn't something she had in this moment.

Her feet move before she could think and she was almost running up to him. Stopping in front of him, she looks him up and down. There wasn't anything that stood out that could be wrong, he seemed physically fine.

"Daisy?"

The sound of his voice stirred something in her and she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her in a hug. He felt colder than she thought he would. Maybe it was an effect of the dimensional travel.

The hug took him by surprise she assumes, he was stiff in her embrace. But that didn't matter, him being here, being back where he belonged, was enough. He relaxed slightly, sighing into her hair. How she wished they could stay like this longer.

Slowly she pulled away from him, trying to keep the smile off her face.

"How did you…"

"The other guy has a few tricks up his sleeve…," he whispers, grabbing her hand lightly, "I was gone longer than I wanted."

She squeezes his hand, "As long as you're back...that's what counts right?"

"Right…"

Her eyes linger on their hands and how well they fit together. If she could, she would just stand here like this with him. It was surprisingly calming in the midst of everything happen. Though the situation he found himself in was wild, Robbie always seemed to have a way of being calm. It comforted her in a way she didn't expect.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Mack and reluctantly drops Robbie's hand. No need to somehow get the rumor mill started up around the base.

"Way to be dramatic as hell," she teased, stepping back from him, "though you do seem to have a knack for it."

He scoffs, "Me? Dramatic? Please girl, if anyone is dramatic, it's you."

"He's got a point Tremors." Mack chimes in, looking back and forth between the two.

Traitor! "Mack, you're supposed to have my side on this! I thought we were partners."

The bigger man shrugs, "I call it like I see it."

Pouting, she crosses her arms over her chest, "Whatever."

"By the way," Robbie's eyes are focused on her, tone serious, "we need to talk about the way you treated my car. And the fact you drove it."

Busted. Laughing nervously, she looks away from him, "It was an emergency…?"

"Excuses. Lucy deserves better."

"Lucy…?"

"My Charger."

What was it with guys naming their cars?

"Who names their car Lucy anyway?" she asks, poking Robbie's chest, "Especially a care like your's?"

"Don't try and change the subject," he pushes away her hand, "you scratched the whole side of it up!"

"Are we really going to argue about this?"

"Yes. Yes we are."

"You two can," Mack interrupts, "But I've got some calls to make. I'll find you around?" He looks to Robbie, who nods, and Daisy stands between them in confusion. She had gotten the impression that Mack didn't like Robbie all that much. After being possessed, she would have thought that it made their relationship worse. But here they were acting all buddy-buddy about something deal with Eli.

They were plotting something.

Watching Mack's retreating back down the hall, she turns back to Robbie, "What's gotten into you two all the sudden?"

He's got the neutral face mastered. He barely bats an eye at her question, tilting his head, "Just trying to get a fix on my uncle."

Lying wasn't Robbie's strongest trait, "Really? That's all you're going to give me?"

He stares back at her and it's like talking to a wall. When Robbie didn't want people to know something, he knew how to do it. Even if he sucked at lying, he had that death stare down. Something did feel different about him though, she just couldn't place it. Mack's words ring in her head.

 _He made a new deal. That's how he got that...that thing to leave my body._

She forces a smile on her face. Time would only tell on that. But for now, he was back and looked like he was about to fall over.

"Why don't we grab something to eat and you can rest? You look like you could use it."


End file.
